


Izuru Just Wants A Break

by AnOwlReadingABook



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Chiaki getting groped, Izuru getting milked on, Monomi is a human, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOwlReadingABook/pseuds/AnOwlReadingABook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You two... I swear, you two just can't give me a break, can you?"</p><p>In which Izuru is trying to rest after a hard day of doing a bucket list and Chiaki and Nagito just make him lose his shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Izuru Just Wants A Break

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be my first fanfiction.

> Izuru was making his way back to his cottage, exhausted from working. He had a boxing match with Nekomaru, which he won somehow, played his guitar harder than Ibuki, stopped Gundham and Souda from fighting over just one girl, Sonia & all that other stuff. He passed Monomi in his way, who waved at him and he waved back, and soon stopped in front of his door. He opened it, went inside and closed it (forgetting to lock the damn door to which it all began).

_Finally, some peace and quiet._ He laid down in his bed, facing the ceiling and now closing his eyes. He didn't know the shit he was going to get into. He felt his nose feel itchy and he used the "wrong hand" to scratch it. By wrong hand I mean, using your hand with whipped cream on your fucking face. Izuru forced his eyes open and there were two people, laughing at him. It was Nagito and Chiaki, laughing at him because of the old fashion whipped cream prank. “What the fuck are you guys doing here?!” Izuru yelled at them with a low voice.

> “No idea, just trolling you.” Nagito answered.
> 
> “Your door was unlocked, so we just had to.” Chiaki exclaimed. Izuru kept staring at Chiaki's chest, why? Because she is the girl he loves and holy Junko, her boobs are this big. Izuru felt like he wanted to grope them. Buuuuuut he can't. Why? Because of a cock blocker standing next to her.
> 
> “Hello? SHSL Lucky student calling SHSL Hope from Earth.” Izuru was snapped out of his senses to see Nagito give him "that" look which means ‘Ah, he wants to fuck the shit out of Chiaki.’ Nagito then started reaching his hand towards Chiaki's boobs and started to grope her. Chiaki blushed and let out a moan.
> 
> “Jesus Christ, what the hell are you doing to her?” Izuru covered his eyes with one hand from Nagito's Holy Grope on poor Chiaki.
> 
> “P-please stop...” was all Chiaki could say.
> 
> “For the love of God, what do you two want?” Izuru asked them while giving Nagito the look that means ‘I'm gonna fucking kill you for groping my love.’
> 
> “Oh, we just wanted to play this prank on you.” Nagito pulled out a switch from his pocket and pressed it. Then shit hit the fan.

Izuru heard a noise behind him and turned around to inspect it. But then he was met with the Devil's prank. His window opened by itself and Izuru was shot with milk. Yes, milk. I'm not kidding. He was getting "splooged" by the milk so badly that Nagito and Chiaki burst out laughing. Once the prank was over, Izuru turned around with the words, "You two... I swear, you two just can't give me a break, can you?" Nagito and Chiaki ran outside as fast as they can, while running from covered-in-milk Izuru who has lost his shit. Everyone started laughing and Kuzuryuu said, “Jesus Christ, why do you have shit on yourself Izuru?”


End file.
